pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: The Video Game
|publisher = Yuke's |distributor = |platforms = Xbox Live ArcadeX-Box Live Arcade: Pacific Rim PlayStation NetworkPacific Rim coming as a downloadable multiplatform fighting game adaption Windows |released = July 12, 2013 |genre = |modes = Single-player (offline) Multiplayer (online) |ratings = : E+10 : 12 : A : M USK: 12Pacific Rim The Game |prev = Pacific Rim: Kaiju Battle |next = Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game }} Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a developed by .Official Website Pacific Rim: The Video Game was released July 12, 2013 in conjunction with the release of Pacific Rim. Summary Pacific Rim: The Video Game takes place in the year 2025. Kaiju appear out of the deep waters of the and systematically attempt to destroy the major cities of the world, threatening mankind’s very existence. Humans decide to stand up to the massive monsters by pooling all their wisdom and resources to create humanoid fighting machines known as Jaegers. Gameplay The Pacific Rim video game is a digital downloadable title released on Xbox LIVE that recreates the epic battles between massive Jaegers and Kaiju depicted in the film. The character models to appear in the game were created from the same model data used in the film, allowing the Jaegers and Kaiju in the game to remain true to their original forms. Each Jaeger and Kaiju is unique in design, with their own weapons and fighting styles, meaning players will have to alter their tactics to account for the attributes of their character and opponent. This may include using a plasma cannon against a flying opponent, or using speed to your advantage against a bulky giant. The game will feature a variety of landscapes, from ocean waters to city, and will also contain destructible buildings in the stages. You can do a Power Move and a Fatal Assault move for each character. Power Moves are stronger regular moves and do a lot of damage to your opponent. Fatal Assault moves instantly KO your opponent, but they leave you vulnerable while they charge up. Plus, your opponent can dodge a Fatal Assault move which leaves you vulnerable for an attack as well. The different character's Power Moves and Fatal Assault moves are listed below. Roster Jaegers Kaiju Stages Development Pacific Rim: The Video Game was announced through the . The game was "E+10" by the board for fantasy violence.Pacific Rim game listed on Australian Classification Board Shortly thereafter screenshots from the game were leaked online by a user on NeoGaf.comPacific Rim images surface, show large-scale battler and some websites were requested by Yuke's to remove themScreenshots From ‘Pacific Rim’ Video Game. Polygon.com reported that Yuke's intended to release the game on as multiplatform game; platforms presumably included Windows and PlayStation Network. On July 7, 2013 Yuke's released the first teaser trailer for the Xbox 360.Pacific Rim Video Game Trailer Released October 17, 2013, Anime News Network.com reported that Pacific Rim: The Video Game was available for purchase on the PlayStation Network for $9.99.Pacific Rim Fighting Game Now Available on PS3Pacific Rim (PlayStation Network) Future Game Qualcomm-sponsored E3 screening of Pacific Rim footage, del Toro expressed an interest in creating a "more fully-fledged Pacific Rim gaming experience."Pacific Rim director del Toro considers large-scale game adaptation "When you think about other mediums, the mistake Hollywood makes, I think, is to think of these things as a concept that was 1980s, which was ancillary product. In reality, however modest the multimedia thing may be, it should be trans-media. It should really be completing the world that you created in one medium in another.|Guillermo del Toro He stipulated, if the film performed well enough, that he would be involved in every aspect of the future game's development to ensure the same quality with the graphic novel, Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero, and the film is given for players. "If you want it to be good, you have to be on it. The game would be the same,” he said.Pacific Rim director thinking about a more robust game adaptation Downloadable Content Downloadable content that expands the playing field will be released, including more Kaiju and Jaegers from the film, new battle stages, and extra missions. Additional downloadable content released periodically will give users more options for assembling and customizing their own personal Jaegers, to be used to combat the diverse fighting techniques employed by the Kaiju. Players can join one of the online teams to battle against other users around the world. You can also pit one Kaiju against another to create match-ups not featured in the film. July 24, 2013 August 07, 2013 September 11, 2013 October 9, 2013 November 6, 2013 December 11, 2013 Videos Trailers PACIFIC RIM Xbox360 TEASER TRAILER|XBox 360 Teaser Trailer PACIFIC RIM Xbox360 TRAILER|Japanese Trailer PACIRIC RIM Xbox360 TRAILER US-0|US Trailer Pacific Rim Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer|Xbox 360 Gameplay Trailer Gameplay Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Slattern Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Slattern Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Otachi Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Otachi Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Scunner Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Scunner Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Coyote Tango Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Coyote Tango Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Raiju Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Raiju Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Striker Eureka Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Striker Eureka Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Trespasser Gameplay (DLC)-0|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Trespasser Gameplay (DLC) Pacific Rim The Video Game Walkthrough - Mutavore Gameplay (DLC)|Pacific Rim: The Video Game: Mutavore Gameplay (DLC) Gallery Promotional Kaiju Leatherbackgg.jpg|Leatherback Otachi 2.jpg|Otachi Scunner 2.jpg|Scunner Slattern 1.jpg|Slattern Knifeheadgg.jpg|Knifehead Mutavore in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Mutavore Onibaba in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Onibaba Trespasser in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Trespasser Raiju by sideswipe217-d6qzkdn.jpg|Raiju Screenshots DSC00171.jpg|The names of the DLC stages for purchase Game.png|Player Selection Crimson_vs_cherno.png F3zp5ce 25589.nphd.jpg|Otachi Vs. Scunner adasd.png|Crimson Typhoon Vs. Otachi asdsdd.png|Jaeger Vs. Kaiju edcec.jpg erf.jpg fdfsd.jpg Gipsydanger vs knifehead.jpg Notes References }} Category:Browse Category:Tie-Ins Category:Video Games